borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Xbox/ps3/pc trusted traders
This is the post where YOU can place your nominations on GT's/PSN's/PC tag's that you trust in trading (rules) you can place the GT/PSN/PCTAG underneath of your own or someone else's then below you can state why you added he/she/yourself and then people can discuss if he/she/you deserve being there. So this means people that didn't steal your weapons or did some crazy shit while trading should be listed here. :: Also, if I catch you adding your own name in without explanation, I'ma shift you to the Bad or the Ugly as abruptly as you introduced yourself in the first place. 14:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) =The Good= 'XBOX 360:' * Skeve613 * xMPx Nova * FireFly 19 - added his name a while back but forgot to give rationale. clearly differentiated between constructs and legit finds in trading, was willing to share finds he knew I would like even when I didn't have nearly enough to give in return every time. trustworthy and fun guy to play and trade with 03:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Diakonov007 - (his wiki username) very trust worthy, set me up very good, very honest what he found and what was given to him. all around good dude. --SinisterNobody * LittlemanSMG - Honest person. Fun to play BL with and good with weapons * Personguy777 - Honest person. Fun tp play BL with and good with weapons. --Orb * Uberorb - I'm nominating myself because I will give people weapons/help out and ask for nothing in return. ::I will back Uberorb, I have played with him, good guy and did give me some sweet ass weapons and did not ask for anything in return, even though I offered. Xbox GT: SinsterNobody 07:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I second that endorsement. Gave me some super stuff. Entirely trustworthy.Player8410 14:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * Envy 360 - Honest, gives good weapons and doesn't ask for items in return. -http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 17:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll second that...Envy 360 is very honest and more than generous. Player8410 00:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * Amazing Mr Rich - Honest, good player who gave me some good guns and farmed Craw with me. MC Clatchey 22:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * SinisterNobody - Friendly and honest guy who helped me find some guns I'd been hunting down for ages. Great person to farm Craw with! Diakonov007 10:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 * Doreycole - Very honest and reliable trader. He even re-duped a weapon for me that I lost after the initial trade, due to my own stupidity. =) Diakonov007 10:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 ::I second this. DC is very reliable and a great guy to trade with. Majin Odin 15:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Third. Reduped multiple rare finds for me after I lost my originals due to a lag accident, and was careful about distinguishing legits and mods as well. 07:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 'PS3:' *Yoshi-TheOreo *j242221 (He worked with me through my connection issues, and the bessie he gave me was legit. I worked it out in gearcalc, not even a construct. -NOhara24) *breakdancingyoda The guy's got every kind of gun, why would he need to steal anything? 'PC:' *Dr. Clayton Forrestor *Nagamarky *Haregot (persistent in finishing the trade even though we were having connection problems and had no way of outside communication 16:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) *Zaph93 (all-around decent, honest guy who trades fairly and with no signs of asshattery) 16:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) *Bukkithead (honest, trustworthy and helpful guy, trades fairly) Approved by 15:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) =The Bad= Also underneath here you can add the people that are scammers and assholes that steal weaps. and other things: 'XBOX 360:' * BubonicPlague * XProX ScOpEzZ (Trying to sell modded guns for MS points) * Phoenixlol (i haz will steels ur guns with walhax and aimbotz) * xXKuragari666Xx (passing off mods as legit, refusing to follow through on agreed trades, rude, - all around ass) *Icepotato 12997 (Doesn't like keeepings bets. I bet him if I won a duel he would give me his best shotgun - He didn't, and he took my best revolver when I tried to trade.) 'PS3:' * morhedrel * LyricJay * BlumpkinBread (asshat) * HIDDEN4GENT (kicks people after Craw is killed) 'PC:' (asshats, extreme modders) * AceOfKaos * BaraTaz * bennno * bingo923 * Bozzo92 * cool29801 * Costic<3 * doggiedogjr * Dst901 * fullzine * gho577 mod distributor * Hydra-Fizz257 * hulaliwu * jantony * jylf * Killer3250 (tiwsted tsunami... fell from crawmeax) * matinz * milton966 * montycc * muresan_mmm * poppoppop1 * sean_der_soldat * shekele06 * soolor * Xizorz * xXxnOtHiNgXxX * ZH-Warrior * kully1572 (shredder shredder... found in armory) (fledgling modders) * aimeng * aNikos * brimston * driver103 * fraktaled_b4u * Frederic20 * hoochie_mama_2021 * LOLjohnnyboy * maxfoxx2 * mRSammyhl2 * nonobeler * Polerbear69 * relic9294 * ShamefulFidchell * Skewar * starsoulone * Takulo * t1245772 * usranger3000 * Valou45 * XKILLERDD * $ad*..8ord =& The Ugly= * The Evil Dr. F known trafficker of modded weapons, shields, & COMs. Purveyor of Red guns. Wanted for questioning regarding "toon cloning". * TV's Frank notorious adder of twisted prefix to frickin' everything. Cruel and unusual depopulation of midgets. * 's self-nomination for running headlong into mod distribution servers and taking everything and selling them. * for ruining the days of dozens of Rose Omega users with his Double Vengeance. * for being so rebellious and breaking... hacking into source code just to make Zaph (tm) weapon manufacturer brand, and create state-of-thee-art weapons never-before seen on Pandora (and beyond)! And passing those new items as... err... legit... but that's not worth mentioning, hehe... :S = Discussion = I heard roumors about bubonicplague steal'n weaps. so i added him. Can someone verify his GT cuz i don't think i've got it right XXKuragari666Xx 08:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) A couple of those PC names seem familiar. And is that "bad" xXKuragari666Xx" the same XXKuragari666Xx that just posted? -- MeMadeIt 23:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. 03:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That's rough man, Kuragari has always seemed like an alright cat to me. Maybe there was a misunderstanding?Phoenixlol 20:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) link, link, link. Definitely not a misunderstanding. 23:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Meh, now that I think about it I'm pretty sure I had some issues with that guy too. Anyways, this seems like an appropriate thread and it's been a while so I thought I'd bring this up again: the Borderlands Wiki gamertag for Xbox 360. I'll be logging in this afternoon to check friend requests and whatnot. So far there're between 30-50 members, but I'm not sure who still is and isn't playing Borderlands. For those who don't know, BorderWiki is a gamertag for Xbox 360 who's friends list consist of Borderlands players, mostly from this wiki, but some from the Gearbox forums. If you add BorderWiki as a friend and view the friends list you can see who's online to send them a message, join, or invite them to your game. All that to say this: If someone people deemed trustworthy by the users here would like to take over the account and keep it going I will hand over the acct password and wipe my hands of it. Someone who gives a crap (come on, long time Borderlands obsessors) could do a MUCH better job of getting a great list of reputable traders and regular players on the list. Anyone interested? Phoenixlol 15:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Try talking to UberOrb, he's the sysop for Xbox360. NOhara24 18:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :He's not sysop yet, but he will be soon (hopefully). Anyway, try talking to Uberorb, he will gladly help. Approved by 19:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Come on man, think positive :D NOhara24 02:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Zaph: Who says I'm not thinking positive!? :o I'm just telling the truth! ...What is with you pepole! I iz no taken any drugz! I jus' wannet to helpz! ::*faints* ::Dr. F: Yup, he's dead... uhh, too bad (...yeah right! :P) THEE END OF CHAPTER 1!!! Scenario Written and Approved by 19:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I did hundreds of trades and i never stole i never did anything wrong and you label me as "bad" just becouse of that stupid orion? (i got rid of it). I've always trusted everyone i did trading with and i've always been trusted so what gives? I've been hooked up with constructed crap by other people. I didn't know how to define them from the real... and seriously why would you blame me for that.. becouse they LOOK SO F***** REAL! Anywayz i've been off borderlands for a while and thanks to my buddt Hound i sorted out the consturcts and the reals. So give me another chance k? No signature found... 11:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Because it's not just the Orion. CJ and I spent at least a week explaining how most of your weapons are modded so that you'd stop telling people that you're totally legit when you're not. You defensively wiped all our comments without explanation and start new pages and shops to try and rebrand yourself as a trader. Unfortunately, the only trust you have is from ignorant players who can't tell a modded weapon from a legitimate one. You have claimed to have "sorted out the consturcts and the reals" many times, but the mods always persist, and you will shamelessly remove any comments pointing them out (don't make me dig up entire edit histories of your content wiping just to shove them in your face, because I will if you continue being stubborn). You want a chance? You blew your damn chance when you started removing our comments. This futile excuse of a reply from you is just going to reinforce my point. 12:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Watch your moulth there boy i've been in the buisness longer then you. And you can't say if i told those people that they were legit that makes you ignorant in your singlemindedly ubstructed view upon things besides if you get your "history" on you'll see i haven't been here in a long time in that time i've been doing research with my friends on constructs and other things so don't go bitching on me. There are hundereds of thousands of people out there trading "modded" things but i atleast try to get real ones and that's hard work becouse nearly all the weapons on trade are constructs so don't bitch on me. In any kind of way i regret comming back here with you so called know alls (pfff yeah right). But this time i have returned clean so just let me do my thing and you will not hear form me again ok? You see i'm just a normal trader who have made dosens of people happy and they have made me happy and that my boy is the true meaning of trading to me. : You make claims of legitimacy, we identify mods, you remove our comments - and on many occasions close shop and start another one. So yes, I can "say if you told those people that they were legit", because you said so. And since you asked politely, I checked a few of your snipers and I found mods. 13:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Seeing as you are eager to see it, I "got my history on". * fact fail :: "not the volcano's becouse if a volcano is combined with the fearsome preflix and the cobalt "C" saying the damage go's up (this go's for both of them)" * shady dealings :: "If you're trading the inventory glitch to others for shit, then you probably owe me something as I was the one who showed you that in the first place. Just sayin. TheKingBoar 18:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC)" * identification removal These few were * identification removal all cases of * identification removal your content wiping * identification removal on the same thread * identification removal despite repeated attempts. There's more where that came from. 13:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Something is not right bout your intel bud your so called "shit list" contains acutal legit self found snipers and you claim they are mod! BAH THAT IS PATHETIC!! realy i'm laughing my ass off! wow that you can possibly say some of them are constructs talking bout balony ha... check ya intell first before posting baby ;-) No signature found... 13:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Anywayz so i deleted your posts... see i admit it and i'm sorry (yes i am sorry) but hey who gives a F*** cuz you'll just say that it's to late to be sorry yadayada etc. But i'm back... i'm clean... i'm sorry... what else do you people want? No signature found... 13:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No, it is never too late to be sorry, but I don't see how you can be sorry if you insist on name-calling and have not cooperated amicably to any discussion which aims to identify mods. You have not provided any evidence whatsoever that they are legitimate, while I and many others have shown you a wealth of information to prove that they are modded. All your posts can be distilled down to stating and restating that they are legit without any form of proof. "i'm back... i'm clean..." is a claim that you have made on all your shops despite the ongoing investigations into your weapons, so I don't think it's worth much. 13:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) So wadayawant me to do? No signature found... 14:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought, but making sure you are using actual English and checking spelling in posts helps with getting people to take you more seriously too. Listen to people, maybe? People got angry because you didn't listen to criticism and tried to erase it rather than accepting fact. If you really If you really want to be considered legitimate without a doubt, only call stuff you found PERSONALLY ON YOUR OWN legitimate. If something was found in this way, its legitimacy should be obvious to everyone, there should be no questions of validity, and you also avoid the problems relating to the fact that "nearly all the weapons on trade are constructs." Knowing that you found a weapon yourself and remembering the moment carries with it a satisfaction which sifting through constructs dropped on the ground can never match. In short, respect people, accept that you made mistakes and were in error, and MAYBE they will start respecting you. 15:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Telling him that everything he's found is legitimate is pretty much fuel to the fire and giving him incendiary grenades - for crying out loud, he's already claiming that he found the modded snipers. He has already proven that his claims to legitimacy tend to be false, and is already learning how to label weapons with the self-found label, e.g. "acutal legit self found snipers and you claim they are mod". 17:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed, and I hardly expect anything of substance to come of my statement, however my point was to tell him to simply not claim any traded items were legitimate. Of course, no one will find credence in any claims of legitimacy for any of his items as things lie given current circumstances. 21:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh so sorry bout my english... i'm terribly sorry to that i don't live in a english country... i'm also sorry that english is not the main language we speak. better you STFU bout my english... BTW: GA JEZELF FF NEUKEN KUT! No signature found... 13:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Also if you found something good in a chest - it helps to Screenshot it. Scrrenshot of a gun lying in a chest is a good enough proof of legitimacy, as it is hard as hell to correctly photoshop it. Since the day someone doubted legicimacy of my guns my Scrrenshot folder is swarming with shots. Some of them bear good memories of happiness and satisfaction, so its a win-win :D Sinael 16:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) "Something is not right bout my intel, bud"? I am to "check ya intell first before posting baby"? I am "PATHETIC!!"? You are "realy laughing your ass off" at me? My statements are "balony"? -Preceding comments paraphrased from User:XXKuragari666Xx What the "F***" is wrong with you? How the "F***" am I, or anyone else, for that matter, supposed to sustain a proper conversation with you when you do not hesitate to insult when backed into a corner? 17:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Bah wrong with me? you labeld a couple of my own self found snipers as "perfect constructs" but i'm not interested to drag this out to a conversation that takes bout 1000 posts so i'm going to keep it very short. I'm just going to do my thing yes? I won't bother you ok? and you won't bother me ok? That sounds like a good deal to me ;-) No signature found... 13:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You take offence at my calling them constructs but you never addressed the dozens of mods which have been found in your collection. (Choosing your arguments is just another way of avoiding the issue when you know you're at the short end of the stick.) I would be more than happy to "not bother" about you but am not going to sit there and watch you weave tall tales about your apparently-legitimate weapons. 14:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) If you really live somewhere where English is not your language (which seems highly suspect given your propensity for distorting truth and the type of errors), you should politely tell people so, not go overboard with the insults and name-calling. People give rational suggestions meant to be helpful and your response is to tell them to "STFU bout my english... BTW: GA JEZELF FF NEUKEN KUT!" instead of correcting them gently. Avoiding issues people raise and getting angry instead makes you look immature, and non one consequently takes you seriously until your inability to be rational and civil interferes with others. 21:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I decided to pop "GA JEZELF FF NEUKEN KUT" into Google Translate and it translated from Dutch to English as: "FF YOURSELF GO FUCKING CUNT!". I'm guessing the horrible translation was Google's fault, but my guess is it's supposed to say "Go fuck yourself fucking cunt". Basically he's calling...err..whoever called him out on his english, a cunt, and telling them to go fuck themselves in Dutch. It can be ban time? AtlasSoldier 21:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you think it's also your fault i'm mad? Just a soon as i make a spelling error i just get shot off on it that's just plain dumb you as a humanbeing sould first consider why is this guy's english bad... mmmm i don't know maybe he's not from amerika like me let's ask him. That would make a big difference. :Ok but 4 the rest i'm sorry i'll take it back no big deal but you must understand that it's not done to get judged on every word i write so i hope you can see it a litte from my point of view aswell ok? No signature found... 10:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok i had mods but how the heck should i know they were mods? You can't blame me i got those form trades those pieces of shit look so damn legit so i couldn't see the difference it a legit one and a constructed one. And i'm not waving tales bout them i just did some trading and you can ask Player8410 how i think about modded shit. All i'm trying to make clear to you guys is that i'm not a guy that trades mods consciously. Also according to your "tursted traders list" i'm a alround ass? That's the most wrong thing ever. Everytime i trade stuff with someone i'm always polite and show trust towards the person making the deal less tense and smooth. It's not that i command people to drop their stuff and such! No signature found... 10:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : "how the heck should i know they were mods? You can't blame me i got those form trades those pieces of shit look so damn legit so i couldn't see the difference it a legit one and a constructed one."? Nonsense, we told you so many times. What did you do? Wipe all our comments and demand in all-caps that people should only contact you on XBL. Not just once, on most (I'm not gonna say all because you create so many of them, what are we gonna do against the horde wave) of your shops. : Also, ''the entire Orion page'' is still a classic example. I threw out literally every bit of info I could find from the gamefiles, wiki and gbxforums just to break down the Orion. It's just one incident, but I'm quite sure it's a good reflection of what you think - not so much of "modded shit", but of the possibility that you have "modded shit". You may claim that you're "not a guy that trades mods consciously", but that's only because you deny the fact that they're modded in the first place. That denial and this attitude might be why people are putting you on the bad list. 11:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Since my name was invoked I've got to say that I did trade a level 61 launcher with him the other day and he was very clear that he wanted only legit items. I have no knowledge of any of the other stuff in this topic. I'm just saying that he wanted only legit items when I traded with him and that's what he got. Player8410 14:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Your input is appreciated, but do note that your transaction involved his request for legit items. The issue is the legitimacy of what he offers. 14:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) People did not initially judge you based on your English. People judged you based on the numerous incidents which Nagamarky related earlier, which were incident pertaining to character not mere communication. Whoever commented about the English was, I believe, merely trying to say that if you are trying to convince people you are sincere about your new intentions, spouting poorly-phrased explicits (especially when done so in other languages) doesn't make you look composed and is not conductive to getting people (who do not know you are not and English-speaker) to not make judgments in a hurry. To someone who doesn't know that, it doesn't make you appear to be someone worth listening to. I try to remain objective even when reading that "Everytime i trade stuff with someone i'm always polite and show trust towards the person making the deal less tense and smooth," is clearly not true. This was not the case when I attempted to undertake a trade with you some time ago; despite my choosing weapons you specifically had asked for on your page, you refused to trade one of yours for four of them despite the fact that what you had offered in return beforehand was clearly a construct. I do not begrudge you the mistaking the weapon for legitimate unlike many people would. What I do hold against you is the attitude you had then, and which your posts clearly indicate you still have with you now. 15:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) My experience with Kura was similar. He advertised on his page that he is looking for anything better than what he had listed. I had a stomper that topped his best in damage and rof, and zoom. I offered it as trade, and he replied with a trite and condescending "N." Then after going back and reviewing his page, I noticed some constructs and pointed it out, then Nagy explained why they were assuredly modded, then he kept wiping the page. So yeah, Kura, it's not just your English or your constructs, you're a dick, too.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC)